


Lace and Love

by Darkdorkchan (Raburabusama)



Series: Diabolik Lovelace [1]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, maid subaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raburabusama/pseuds/Darkdorkchan
Summary: At the Ryoutei Gakuen annual school festival Kou is keen on hanging out with his newly caught boyfriend Subaru, but the other seems to be strangely evasive. Investigating this strange behaviour Kou stumbles into a fanciful maid-butler café of Ritterfalter and encounters the maid of his wildest fantasies ;D
Relationships: Mukami Kou/Sakamaki Subaru
Series: Diabolik Lovelace [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970068
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Lace and Love

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been burning at the back of my mind ever since May (and meido no hi = Maid Day) when I saw a meido!Subaru fan art in twitter! I just had to come up with a scene where

The preppy titter of girls turned into a background drone so low Kou didn’t even register it. He was thinking, pondering, his cerulean blue eyes poring into the curt message currently displayed on his phone screen:

“ _Nah, our festival booth got cancelled, so there’s nothing going on today. See you at the bonfire?_ ”

There was nothing but suspicious stuff going on here. Subaru was being way too… how could he even put it? Nonchalance? The adorably fake one he had, where you could tell from a room away how desperately he was lying. You didn’t need a lie detecting magical eye to see right through it. It was devastatingly cute really, and Kou could definitely _hear_ it in these hastily typed words.

And of course, obviously, and like, for real, if he had nothing going on, why wouldn’t he come hang out with Kou??? With him and the three flavour yakisoba stall of the Mukamis’ from whence he had sneaked away just recently (you needed to have breaks after all) only to be immediately ambushed by his fan girls.

Kou had been on his way to the other end of the school, where the Sakamaki stand was supposed to be. After he had not found it and sent Subaru a message asking after their stall, he was now standing there in the middle of the milling crowd of his schoolmates shielded by his fan girls. He felt his brows scrunch.

“Is everything okay, Kou-kun?” one of the girls asked him, having spied his frown. Quickly Kou lifted his gaze from the screen to flash a radiant, if apologetic, smile to her.

“Ah, sorry! It seems Ruki-kun needs me back at the stall after all!” he already began to slink away from the protesting wails of his girls, “I know it sucks, I wanna hang out with you guys too, but duty calls!”

Bowing like a court jester he turned on his heel quick and fluid, melting into the crowd before the girls could lament more and demand to see him at the bonfire. As much as he was supposed to love and cherish his fans there was someone and somethings he’d much rather be doing.

Subaru was not the craftiest vampire, Kou felt a little smile tug at the corner of his mouth as he made his way to the exact opposite end of the school. It felt as if pieces were finally falling into place, like how Subaru had been so infuriatingly vague about the Sakamaki stall, “a resting room, fucking boring!”, and how Subaru had tried to divert conversation every time the school festival came up. Kou on the other hand had been pretty excited, it was their first one together after all, so he wanted to hang, see the stupid sights and eat all the stupid stall foods. Well, maybe not dance around the bonfire together but at least… watch it together or something. Last week Subaru had seemed to get an air of his cute panicked flustering whenever the topic came up, and now this. He had obviously tried to lead Kou astray here, and that was more than a little intriguing. 

Kou was trying his best not to use his jewel eye on Subaru anymore, he wanted to trust him after all, and somehow this obvious betrayal reeked of something quite innocent. Kou ambled up a flight of stairs lured in by the squealing of some other girls who were obviously gushing over the other golden haired prince of the school, the eldest Sakamaki, looking so good in a tuxedo that they might just melt. If Kou had still had a heartbeat he was sure it would’ve gotten up a notch right about now, could the princely brotherhood truly be doing a butler cafe, for real?

Kou’s vivid imagination conjured up a beautiful image of his lovely, grumpy Subaru in a form fitting tail coat and it did make his head feel a bit woozy. Why would the bastard try to steal that sight from him! Oh, he was going to get it now.

Kou jogged up the last flight of stairs, from whence the girls were descending, and a gaggle of others too, up to the topmost floor. These spots were usually the most secluded ones: the majority of the festival was concentrated on the first floor and the food stalls in the yard, not to mention the stages for all the music clubs to showcase their skills. That being said, this floor was looking pretty lively, with girls.

At the other end of the corridor a maid was flashing a sign around in her hands, spinning around fast enough to make the lace decorated black bell skirt swirl after her like a billowing cloud. She was giggling and so were a bunch of girls around her, starry eyed with admiration.

“Right this way, darlings, come to our café and Laito-kun will give you special service, for free~” and the maid stopped her spin precise like a knife cut, accompanied by a sharp clack of her heel, only to give a coquettish look over her shoulder… or his actually. Kou stopped dead in his tracks, because it was truly the youngest triplet, dressed up as a maid down to the lace headband, and he was absolutely rocking the look. The girls swarming him seemed to be of the same frame of mind, bursting out in high pitched squeals when Laito swayed his hips, lifting his hem to give them more to ogle at.

_Holy shit._

That was basically the only thing Kou had on his mind at the moment. He felt a twinge in his chest, as if his heart truly was trying to give him the doki dokis again after staying still for decades. Luckily Laito was so preoccupied in entertaining his eager audience he didn’t seem to notice Kou at all as the usually everything but inconspicuous blonde sneaked past him to the open door of the cafe Ritterfalter as it read over the classroom door in fine calligraphy. Something was fluttering hotly inside Kou as he peeked into the room alight with the sound of merrymaking, the customers clearly quite close to hysterics with the eye candy they were receiving.

The school desks were turned into refined café tables with lace decorated white table cloths, to top it off each table had a silver chandelier with royal blue candles. Even the walls were hidden with dark velvet curtains and posh old portraits, the whole arrangement reeked of Reiji. And Kou was not interested in the decoration at all, his eyes were feverish scanning the scene. 

Groups of girls were occupying almost every table giggling to each other, the loud triplet was an entire one man show trying to get the attention of the whole room, dressed for once in a rather sharp tailcoat, even if it too was a bit crooked on him. Typical. He was quite utterly uninterested in that loud oaf. Shuu was listlessly going around the tables with a tray in hand, gathering cups while Yui was bobbing around diligently and gathering her share of admiring gazes from the customers, but Kou couldn’t spy his price.

Where was he??

Reiji, with his hair slicked back and tail coat in pristine order approached him. He kept his features schooled rather well after an initial sour grimace threatened to spread on his face as he noticed a hateful Mukami peeking from the door.

“Welcome, to the Sakamaki Ritterfalter café, will you be visiting us alone?” with the tiniest bow Reiji kept in character impeccably. Kou’s only reply was a holler of both annoyance and great joy as his hawk eyes finally caught a glimpse of white dressed in black in the darkest possible corner of the room. He was standing so stiff and still he could’ve been a statue, retreated as deep into the velvety curtains as was possible without merging with the wall. He could feel how his pupils were dilating with the euphoria of his discovery.

Subaru was grasping on his round, black tray so hard his knuckles were white and the poor thing looked ready to crack any second now. He was hunched over a bit and had planted both his feet to the floor, so hard it looked like he was about to jump through the ceiling, there was nothing graceful nor elegant in his posture. It made Kou pout just a bit, but everything else about Subaru made up for his lack of grace.

For he truly was dressed in a black, long hemmed maid’s dress topped with a lacey white apron, the lacey headband he had apparently stuffed into the front of the apron, as some tiny act of defiance. His hem was longer than Laito’s, but he had black stockings on, and the petite black leather shoes his feet were crammed in looked positively gorgeous. His usual white boots were a treat too, and a good example of how Subaru paid attention to his style even if he tried to be lowkey about it, but there was something about those maid shoes that made Kou dizzy with excitement. 

Reiji’s expression turned positively glacial, “Excuse me, sir?”

Kou was having maybe a seizure of some sort, he had dared to hope, after seeing Laito, but to have his hopes come true so deliciously was threatening to short circuit his brain. Reiji cleared his throat again, the only thing keeping him from maiming Kou was his sense of properness.

“Aaa~a! Yes!” Kou tore his attention away from the youngest Sakamaki, with great effort, “I will be visiting alone!”

And with a sly smile nearly splitting his face in half he added, “I would like to have the fair maid serve me, please.”

At first Reiji looked like he’d refuse him out of principle, but then to Kou’s relief his lips curved into an evil smirk of his own.

“Very well, please seat yourself on the table by the window,” he signaled one of the only free tables by the wall with an elegant sweep of his hand, “ _she’ll_ be with you shortly.”

Luckily Subaru had been so busy willing himself into nothingness he had not noticed Kou, yet. With a swing in his step Kou walked up to his seat, unfortunately his back was towards the certainly very entertaining scene that would be Reiji instructing his youngest brother on his task.

Surely, within second he heard an incredibly inelegant stomp of feet approach him, as he feigned to study the menu left on the table very intently.

“ _KOU WHAT the fuck?_ ” Subaru hissed at him, voice so loud it was closer to a scream. Leisurely, like he had all the time in the world, Kou turned towards his lover crouching over him, hand grasping his shoulder already. Subaru’s own shoulders heaved with painful gasps for air, never to even mention the deepness of the embarrassed red dusted all over his cheeks. His free hand was balled into a fist, and his whole posture was like that of a panicked beast ready to pounce.

“Su~ba~ru~, you liar you~” Kou meowed, eyes traveling up and down that delectable landscape of Subaru’s strong body dressed in something so utterly delicious. A torrent of heady hotness was swirling around in his body, clouding his mind and his vision until the only thing he saw was his absolutely beautiful lover. He felt blood draining south at an alarming rate, and he bit his lip to try and gather his focus, all in vain. The uniform had a pretty high collar, but Subaru had obstinately left the topmost button undone. Just the hint of Subaru’s pale collarbones peeking from between the collar made Kou’s mouth water with slavering hunger.

“Why are you here??” Oh, the despair, the humiliation in Subaru’s voice, it was all so pointless. Oh the silly boy with his silly hang ups. 

“Came to get the best maid service in town, of course~!” Kou smiled at him, his most angelic smile, full of barbs. The sheer panic in his blood red eyes sparked a hungry flare inside Kou as he leaned closer. 

Kou’s hand had somehow, quite on its own volition, grabbed Subaru by the wrist of the hand squeezing his shoulder. His wandering fingers stroked the pale soft skin hiding beneath the lace adorning his cuffs.

“ _Kou!_ ” Subaru seemed to quail and wither, trying to hiss some sense into his lover, whose eyes were dangerously glazed over. Fuck, fuck, fuck, this was the last fucking thing he had wanted for this shittiest day of shitty days in his piece of shit of a life.

“Aren’t you going to ask what I’ll have, hm?” Kou’s smile was getting wider and hungrier, and his free hand was sneaking down his leg, towards the hem of his skirt. Subaru’s own brain was a mess of terror and dismay, and maybe a little glimmer of something quite unnameable. He thanked Kou’s lucky gods, his wandering hands were on the side of the wall and not the rest of the room, hidden from inquisitive eyes, mostly.

Subaru’s panicked eyes flicked from Kou’s lustful face to the rest of the room, and he yanked Kou up and around from the wrist he was stubbornly clinging onto. He still had his strength even if he had been put into this horrifying dress. Kou was clearly beyond common sense and he’d make a scene not even his revering fans would forgive him if this kept up.

With a few hasty steps he pulled Kou behind the curtain wall that hid their meagre storage, filled with cardboard boxes for cookies and ready made cakes. Further in, until they were behind all that and the scant protection it gave them. 

Satisfied with the change in scenery, Subaru pushed Kou against the wall with a growl, with which he was just trying to cover his agitation, Kou knew and smiled thusly.

“The fuck are you doing here?” Subaru hissed into his face, sounding more dismayed than angry.

“No I think it is me who gets to ask, why did you lie to me Subaru?” Kou purred, quite satisfied himself now that they were here safely hidden from curious onlookers. His own wrist was trapped beneath Subaru’s hand, pushed against the wall even, but with his free hand he felt his way up Subaru’s arm to his shoulder. He held Subaru’s eyes with his, neither budging for a bit, even if Kou was gently smiling. Subaru knew that was much more dangerous than Kou being pouty. 

He just sighed, dropping his gaze, “Isn’t it obvious?” he asked, exasperated. 

“Who’d want to--- for their--” and he swallowed, embarrassed and couldn’t get the word out of himself, but it made Kou’s chest squeeze with all the sweeter ache “ to see yourself in such a fucking shameful garb?” The vitriol in his voice was quite real.

“I don’t see _anything_ to be ashamed of here~” Kou purred, squirming free from Subaru’s grasp to let his hands caress Subaru’s wide shoulders, that looked even more enticing draped in the black dress with puff-sleeves. Never to even mention the lacy white apron snug against his chest enhancing the pleasant lines of his body.

Subaru was about to spout some nonsense again, so Kou shut him up with his lips, pressing them firmly against Subaru’s denial. Quickly his tongue peeked out, while Subaru’s mouth was still ajar, to stroke all that distress out of him. He looked amazing, delectable enough to eat right up, and his distress was just as exhilarating as his confidence was. Anything the boy did was delicious, but maybe this outfit was even more delicious than Subaru in general.

Kou let out a growl of his own, one of overflowing desire for his lover and drank him thirsty like he’d never kissed him before. Subaru made desperate little sounds in his throat as Kou pushed into him, merciless and hungry. His hands were grasping at his shoulders, seemingly having lost all their strength suddenly. 

Kou spun them around, pushing Subaru into the wall as he kept kissing him, biting his tongue and lips, panting with how unbearable his desire for Subaru was. He was almost fully hard already, the feeling of pushing between Subaru’s legs bare but for a few layers of black skirt and maybe a petticoat while his were draped in stiff trousers scraping against the delicate fabric of the skirt and Subaru’s bare thighs beneath it. The feeling was doubly exhilarating as he ground his hips into Subaru’s, who yelped and twitched, with nowhere to run. Oh fuck, how he wanted to ravish him then and there.

While all this was happening Subaru seemed to be clinging onto his shoulders like he was drowning, leaving Kou’s own free to wander. He relished how tightly the dress followed the lines of his sides down to the waist, where the ample bell skirt spread out like a billowing dream. He grabbed Subaru by the thigh, lifting it over his hip to grind harder against his awakening dick.

Subaru broke the kiss to let out an earnest moan, resting the back of his head against the wall. Kou purred happily at how off-kilter he had pushed the other boy, so easily. Subaru’s dick was swelling quickly against his, Kou kept rubbing himself against him, unable to stifle sounds of pleasure as a thrill ran up his spine with each little push. More, he wanted more. He snuggled close, against his throat so generously presented to him, kissing and biting everything he could reach, not giving his poor lover a moment’s respite to gather his scattered wits.

His hands did not stay idle neither even if the other had to keep a firm grip of Subaru’s thigh lest he try to escape. Slowly he gathered up the hem of his skirt, to sneak under it and to the treasure hidden away within its ample folds. Finally he reached the frills at the edge of the hem, impatient fingers digging beneath them, already imagining running his fingers against the shimmering sleekness of black tights -- or something even better-- hidden beneath.

When his hand finally reached skin, just below Subaru’s knee he stopped dead on his tracks. The soft fabric, clearly just cotton, beneath his fingers was _not at all_ the slickness of expensive tights. In fact the stocking ended already beneath the knee. With a barely subdued yell of rage Kou ran his palm up Subaru’s bare thigh.

“Subaru, no! What’s this?” he whined, raising his head from the crook of his lover’s neck to look him in the eye, utterly betrayed. Where were his perfect, black tights sweetly wrapped tight against Subarus’ perfect, long legs?

Subaru looked utterly confused, and so entirely rumpled, hair a mess and lips red and glossy with their kisses, “Huh?” he managed, not able to formulate even a single word. Belatedly Kou realised Subaru’s hands were squeezing his own ass, having been pulling him against Subaru in a rapidly crescending rhythm. Now they both stood still.

Kou pouted, whining “Where are your tights, Subaru?” and then he gasped, realisation hitting him. Lightning quick his hands, both still deep beneath the hem of Subaru’s skirt, slipped up to his hips only to find more disappointment.

Kou threw Subaru’s hem up, wailing out his grief, “ _Nooo_ , Subaru!”

Beneath all these delightful layers of petticoats his oaf of a boyfriend was wearing regular grey boxers, the boring sort he seemed to prefer. It was unacceptable, Kou felt hot tears of betrayal sting his eyes. Subaru on the other hand tried to force the hem down, face going a deep shade of crimson, cursing under his breath.

“What, shit, stop it, Kou, fuck!” 

For a second they fought over the hems.

“Subaruu, you can’t have something this perfect on and LEAVE IT HALF WAY!” Kou keened, his promising boner withering and Subaru seemed to finally catch on.

“The fuck?? Why the fuck would I put on some fucking--” and he swallowed with a grimace, clearly having imagined himself the sort of underwear Kou had been pining after and refusing to put them into words.

“I never wanted to wear this fucking stupid shit,” he continued trying to get his desperation across to his block headed lover. Kou sniffed, looking absolutely miserable, but their tug of war ceased.

“It looks perfect on you,” sulkily he said, hands settling again on his hips to pull him closer. Subaru just sighed exasperated, but no longer enraged.

“It. Does. Not.”

_Liar_ , thought Kou, for he sensed the excited edge hiding in Subaru’s words. He felt it in the strong arms wrapping around his shoulders, and had quite clearly felt its hardness pressing into his just a few seconds ago. He couldn’t but smile, Subaru was such a treat, even if he lacked some sense of detail. It could be amended, and his smile widened as he leaned even closer.

“Shut up, you’re wrong.” They slipped into another kiss, a gentler one this time, but one that was doomed to cascade out of hand within a few moments. Kou could already feel the retreated wave of his arousal surging back up, hands seeking their way back under Subaru’s skirt. The mere notion of seeing Subaru’s rock hard dick against all this lace was enough to make his cold dead blood begin to boil.

“Ahh, Subaru,” he moaned into his lips, drunk on the scent of humiliated arousal his lower was giving off, the erratic gasps for air puffing against his mouth and the roll of their hips against each other. 

A loud chuckle from the side of the doorway snapped him out of his drunken reverie. Subaru went stiff as a board in his arms at that same instant.

“Hah, I was wondering where you went off to,” Shuu drawled, smiling crookedly at them both, a tray full of dirty dishes in his hands. His blue eyes were practically glimmering with amusement.

Subaru was stuttering, trying to come up with a retort, an explanation, anything, but he was drawing blank, thoughts fluttering around like panicked little birds at the sight of a hawk.

“Having a good time I see.” Subaru pushed Kou an arm’s length away and reluctantly Kou let go of him. His face was painted such a mortified shade of red it was kind of cute as was the way he was still fighting to get an explanation out. Shuu set the tray on a table smiling still.

“Shuu--, I--” 

“If it were me, I wouldn’t give a fuck if you spent the rest of the day screwing all over the backroom,” Shuu interrupted Subaru’s halting explanation, “But Reiji’s going to start bitching if you don’t show your face soon.”

“Fuck him!” Subaru snarled, but his brother just shrugged.

“You’re free to do as you want,” he said, but the notion of consequences hung heavy in the room. Subaru’s shoulders slumped, and as annoyed as it made Kou he got the feeling playtime was over. Swallowing his disappointment he decided to play nice for once, and plot his revenge in peace.

“See you at the bonfire?” he squeezed Subaru’s arm, trying his best to sound reassuring.

Still at a loss of words Subaru just nodded, hiding behind his curtain of white hair. Shuu was already going back to tha cafe, maybe a bit annoyed that they had been occupying his intended napping hideout.

“Okay,” he gave one last uninvited peck on those cute lips and followed Shuu out quick on his steps, he couldn’t stop now or he’d just go back and do all this all over again.

There would be a next time after all, he smiled to himself as he walked back into the mayhem of the school festival. It would be glorious.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it this far, I hope you had fun <3 As always, I am eternally grateful for each kudos comment and critique I receive, thank you !
> 
> And for real, this thing is like a prologue to much bigger fic… that I hope I’ll be able to write before the end of the decade (⌒_⌒;) I’m so sorry I’m so slow....


End file.
